Card Captor Sakura The Star Guardian
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: It would seem...that Clow wasn't entirely truthful...
1. Sakura and Clow Reed's Apprentice

Sakura Kinomoto wondered through the park known as Penguin Park. She often liked walking through the park, 'specially now that she had finished College.

She was now 21 years old. Lets just say, that everything had been a roller coaster of a ride regarding life. From Tomoyo going to America and learning more about Photography or as they put it, 'Cinemography', to Syaoran nearly proposing to her...Yeah, it had been quite a long and rough ride for the Card Captor.

Sakura sat down on a bench in the park, the beautiful summer sun mixed with a peaceful yet gentle breeze made her smile.

Sometimes she wondered how she got here...Sometimes, she thought what if other magicians existed in the world? That question remained unanswered... which was perhaps a good thing.

Sakura rested her head against the side of the park bench, allowing the gentle breeze pick up her auburn brown hair. Sometimes, she even got the impression she was destined for a good time...

Who had she been in her last life? That was a good question...

Sakura Kinomoto drifted off to sleep fairly quickly, with a soft smile on her lips.

[Dream]

Sakura looked around and spotted someone wondering around, seemingly lost.

"Where am I?"

Sakura smiled and walked towards the obviously confused man, but something about this dream...something didn't seem right...it was almost as if...she was having another magical vision...

"You are in Tomoeda, can I help you?"

Within a matter of moments, a cage flew down from the sky and surrounded the card mistress. Sakura, not knowing what to do at this point shouted for help...yet no-one came.

It was at this moment that the man turned around to reveal a rather...how do I put this... surprised looking expression on his face.

"You...You're Sakura Kinomoto... Aren't you?"

Sakura froze, how on Earth did this guy know her name?

"Yeah...What's it to you?" Sakura whispered back.

"I am your guardian angel Sakura..."

Sakura's mouth went agape for a moment and then she shook her head. "No-way... Yue and Kero are my guardian's...Get away from me!"

The guy shook his head, more of his features coming into view...Brown hair like Sakura's... Blue Eyes, and a golden sword handle on his right, held by a brown leather belt...which was covered in Stars...

"That's my..."

"Sign?"

Sakura nodded her head yet gasped as the sky began to pelt down multiple things which seemed like magical beams.

The man raced towards Sakura's cage, just about managing to priy it open, rolled over to Sakura and pulled out his sword. "Trust me...when the time comes...you'll be glad you have me watching over you"

"What's your name!" Sakura shouted amongst all the beams.

"My name is Andrew"

[Outside the Dream]

Syaoran had been running for what seemed like miles, there was something wrong...seriously wrong. Sakura hadn't come back home from her walk in the park, and it was getting REALLY late.

"Tell me again why we have to be out here brat?"

Syaoran looked to Kero who was flying next to him. "'Cause I don't want something to happen to Sakura! You wouldn't forgive yourself if something happened to her would you!"

Kero shakes his head and looks ahead. "There she is!"

Syaoran looks ahead and spots Sakura tossing and turning on the park bench, obviously she was having another...vision.

"No... Kero! Get Yue!"

Kero nods his head and flies off in a different direction, as Syaoran arrives next to his girlfriend.

"Sakura!"

Sakura opens one of her eyes and then closes it.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yells at the top of his voice... but to no effect.

Yue and Kero arrive, just as they arrive, Syaoran shakes his head. "They're getting worse!"

Yue walks towards his master and kneels down next to Sakura. "The vision's?"

Syaoran nods his head. "Yeah"

Yue, much to the shock of Kero and Syaoran, slaps Sakura to which she immediately wakes up.

Sakura looks between all three of them. "What in the name of Clow?"

Syaoran nods as Kero sniggers and Yue looks Sakura directly in the eye.

"Sakura... What did you see?"

[About 10 minutes later after Sakura told them about the whole dream...]

"Andrew?" Syaoran blinks and looks at Sakura with a confused frown on his face.

"Yeah"

Kero looks down as Yue shakes his head.

Sakura looks to Kero. "What do you know of this...Andrew?"

Kero gulps and looks up at Sakura's beautiful Emerald Green Eyes.

"Lets just say... he was Clow's apprentice"


	2. Mystery

Part Two, Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Clow Reed's apprentice?" Sakura questioned again, "Since when did he have an apprentice?"

Kero sighs. "Let me explain...In some ways Andrew was stronger then Clow, but in many ways he wasn't"

Sakura and Syaoran nods thier heads. "Yeah..."

"The more stronger Clow Reed grew, the more Andrew wanted to learn"

"Sounds like something I would do" Syaoran whispered.

"Yes but... Andrew wanted to surpass Clow and control his magical cards"

Yue nods his head. "As I am sure you two are aware, that's dangerous, if this Andrew, got ahold of them...The World would be in an eternal struggle"

Sakura tilts her auburn hair to the right with a questioning look. "What happened?"

Yue and Kero look at each other and then look back to Sakura. "How about you use the Time card and go and find out for yourself Sakura?"

"Why can't you two tell us?" Syaoran walked so he was next to Sakura.

Kero cringes as Yue looks at both the CardCaptor and the love of her life. "Its too painful, you will find out soon"

Sakura nods and turns around, "Alright then... Time!" She shouts at the top of her voice, allowing the Time card to take both her and Syaoran back to the ancient times.

[Back in the Past]

Sakura puts her finger to her lip as her and Syaoran walked through the old mansion that Clow Reed owned. Syaoran nods and followed Sakura and then stops as he hears someone coming down the corridor, he stands behind the wall and pulls Sakura back to him, making sure that they were safe.

Clow Reed walked through his mansion-looking house. He turned around and noticed that his apprentice Andrew was stood in the corridor. "Andrew...What's the matter?"

"Clow...I need to talk to you"

Clow shakes his head at Andrew while smiling slightly. "I'm afraid you are going to have to wait Andrew..."

Andrew takes another step towards Clow Reed and shakes his head. "No, this can't wait... I won't be sealed away with Kerberous and Yue!" He stamps his foot on the floor and several waves of magical energy ripple off of him.

Clow Reed raises his right hand, then Andrew grabs ahold of his right arm. "Hey!" Andrew shouts, as Clow smirks at him. "I said you will have to wait Andrew...I need to talk to Kerberous and Yue first"

Andrew shakes his head as Clow lets go of his arm magically. "Who gave you the right to slaughter my family, and who gave you the right to kill my wife?"

Sakura's eyes widen as she hides Syaoran and herself beneath her magic so neither of them could see her and Syaoran.

"I don't understand it Clow..."

"Andrew, you must understand that thier are casulties in life, and unforunately your family was one of those casulties"

"You didn't have to kill them!"

Clow frowns and then his facial expression turns back to gentle and calm. "Andrew... look, if I could have avoided it I would have, Salima was a black magic magician... she was getting into things that she could not understand"

Sakura looks around the corner with Syaoran, watching the scene unfold.

"Andrew"

Andrew turns around to see Kero and Yue standing there, he turns back to Clow. "I won't let you forget this Clow!" Andrew claps his hands and a massive fog erupts from his hands, smoking the corridor in smoke and fog.

Clow sighs. "Looks like it's beginning again...isn't it Andrew?"

Syaoran taps on Sakura's shoulder as the sourceress was about to faint. "We should get out of here, we can come back again"

Sakura nods and takes out the Time card, whispering to her card, "Please take us back to our own time"

[Back in the Present]

Sakura shakes her head, she had used a lot of magical energy. "Sakura...You okay?"

Syaoran looked at his girlfriend with worry in his eyes, but then calmed down when Sakura said, "I'm alright"

Kero and Yue turn back around and look at Sakura and Syaoran. "Did you two see him?"

Syaoran nods and picks up his girlfriend just before she was about to hit the floor out of exhaustion.

"We had better get her home"

"Agreed" Said Kero as the group made thier way back to Sakura's, Kero in the plush-toy looking disguise and Yue flying in the skies about them.

[To be continued...]


	3. Andrew revealed

Azaelia belongs to a good friend of mine, I have permission to use her character :-)

* * *

Syaoran arrived at Sakura's with little to no fuss from her brother or her dad. It was late and they understood that she was tired.

Touya offered to carry Sakura up to her room, but Syaoran insisted that he do it, because he thought it would be "honourable". Real truth was that he did not want her to suffer another bad nightmare while being carried upstairs.

Inside Sakura's room, things had changed... From her pink and white bed when she was younger now she slept in a white bed, with slight traces of pink on the headboard.

After Syaoran left Sakura on her bed, being watched over by her guardian's... She began to dream again.

[In Sakura's sleep]

Sakura walked through what seemed to be a heavily wooded area. "Hoeh?" She suddenly began to hear a gentle flute noise, coming from a part in the woods. She began to walk towards it, and there she spotted him again.

"Andrew..." She whispered, trying not to distract him. She almost gasped as she saw a ghostly figure standing there watching Andrew play the flute.

Andrew stopped playing the flute for a moment, then he looked up at the ghost. "Hey Azaelia..." He said just barely above a whisper.

Azaelia (The Ghost) nodded at Andrew, and placed a hand on his left cheek. "You're a good musician Andrew... keep it up 'kay?"

Andrew nodded back at Azaelia with a smile on his face, "I will do my love...take care up there won't you?"

Azaelia lowered her head and whispered back to him, "I will watch over you Andrew...Please remember that"

Andrew's smile went wider as Azaelia looked at him in the eyes. "I will always remember that Azaelia..."

With those kind words, Azaelia disappeared for how long Sakura did not know.

[Outside Sakura's dream]

"She's having a vision again...isn't she?" Yue looked to Kero and nodded his head. "Yes she is... What do you think I should do Keroberous?"

"I say we let her sleep...she'll tell us in the morning no doubt"

[Inside Sakura's dream]

Sakura walked out into the clearing when Azaelia had disappeared and Andrew had gone back to playing his flute.

'How can I help you Sakura?'

Sakura blinked. "Hoeh?"

'I know you're looking at me...I am talking in your mind'

Sakura then nods her head. "Thank you for clearing that up... Can I ask you something Andrew?"

'Fire away'

Sakura walked closer so she was next to Andrew and sat down on the tree stump next to where he was sat.

"I hear that you and Mr. Reed did not get along that well..."

For a moment, Andrew stopped playing the flute but then resumed.

'We hated one another, if he didn't seal me away, I might very well have tried to kill him'

"So in that case, Why were you his apprentice?"

'I was his apprentice, because he took me in when no-one else would'

"I see..."

'Sakura...can I ask you a question?'

Sakura nodded her auburn haired head. "Go ahead"

'You are the master of the Clow Cards now right?'

"Yeah...They are called Sakura Cards now"

'Fair enough, did Kero and Yue tell you who I really am?'

Sakura shakes her head. "No they didn't... who are you really?"

Andrew smiles warmly and stops playing the flute and looks at the 21 year old CardCaptor.

'I am the Star Guardian'

"Hoeh?"

'I looked after the Cards as they slept when, Clow, created them... I can understand if you want to look after them yourself but...what happens if you as well as your Sun+Moon Guardian are asleep?'

"I don't know...What happens?"

'Lets put it this way...If you don't look after them...They might very well sleep...forever'

"You mean I wouldn't be able to use them in emergencies?"

'That's exactly what I mean... If it hadn't been for me, the Clow Cards would have stopped...But there is a greater threat looming over the horizen Sakura'

"What's that?"

'You remember... That Clow created The Nothing?'

Sakura nods her head again. "Yeah...I turned it into Love"

'Yep... Now, You also should know that there are a few cards left to capture?'

"I thought I had them all though?"

Andrew shakes his head as he lays down his flute on the tree stump. 'Not by a long shot...I probably shouldn't be telling you this but... There are a few more left... about six left'

"What are they?"

'I only remember one... Destruction, very dangerous and you will need me on your side in order to take that one down... All your guardians at 100% Strength'

"Why are you telling me this?"

'Because I don't want to see you dead Sakura... you and Syaoran are the two remaining pieces of Clow's magic...together you both form his strength... with us Guardian's at your side...there is nothing you cannot do'

Sakura gulps. "If I fail?"

'You die... and one by one your friends will die too'

Sakura stands up and shakes her head. "I cannot, will not, and must not let that happen!"

'Easy Sakura... You're going to need training'

"From you?"

'Not just me...but by Kero and Yue as well as Clow Reed's reincarnation... who is it by the way?'

"Eriol"

Andrew nods his head. 'I'm sure he will remember me... You'd best wake up though'

"Hoeh?"

Inside Sakura's sleep, her brother's voice echoed through her mind, as though he was talking through her ear. "Monster...Its six thirty in the morning, you don't want to be late for work now do you?"

"HOEH!"

Andrew chuckles. 'I will be with you Sakura... fairly soon...Trust me' He winks at her. 'Plus, you'll probably start a family someday I reckon'

Sakura goes bright red and looks down with a fond smile on her face. "Maybe"

Andrew laughs as Sakura disappeared.

[Outside Sakura's dream]

Touya had gone downstairs and Kero with Yue were trying to wake the magician up.

"Sakura" Kero whispered...no response

"Sakura!" Kero shouted...no response.

Yue sighed and guestered to her Sakura card book, and Watery came out and appeared.

Yue points at Sakura and Watery nods, splashing Sakura with water on her face and on her bed.

"Hoeh!" Sakura wakes up in a start.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	4. Destruction vs Sakura ROUND 1

Sakura looks to Yue as she wakes up, "What the hell was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up" Yue smirks at Sakura.

Sakura shakes her head as she climbs out of bed. "That was one wierd dream..."

Kero looks at Sakura with a curious gaze. "Another vision?"

"Sort of...more like... Andrew was talking to me...It was more...a warning" Sakura whispered as she got ready for her morning shower.

[Later that morning, 7:30am]

Sakura had been a teacher at Tomoeda Elementary for many years now, besides her responsiblites as a CardCaptor, she had to find a means of surviving, both food and rent wise...She couldn't live on magic forever without feeling like a loofer now could she?

Sakura turned around as her class began to file in and sit down at thier desks. "Morning Teacher!" They said in unison.

Sakura smiled and began to teach her class, but somehow, she thought someone was looking at her from the roof...she put it behind her.

[15:00pm]

Sakura had finished her work for the day, so she left her empty classroom and walked outside.

Outside Sakura walked to the edge of the school grounds and then narrows her eyes. "Hang on a minute..." She whispers to herself.

A magical presence filled the air around her, she began to feel slightly nauseaus. She turns around and looks up at the roof of the school. "No way..." She whispered.

Standing on the roof was a figure looking directly at her. "So you're the Card Captor?" The figure snorted as it jumped off of the roof and landed on the ground without much of a problem.

"I expected someone with your reputation to be...stronger"

Sakura narrows her eyes again, just as Syaoran raced around the corner so he was next to Sakura. "Who are you!" Sakura shouts.

The figure smirked and begins to walk towards Sakura Kinomoto.

"The name is Destruction..."

"Your that card that Andrew warned me about..."

Destruction who was 6 foot, 2 inches tall and completely covered in black with a sword on his back chuckles.

"Andrew? You mean that so called Star Guardian?"

Syaoran tugs on Sakura's sleeve. "You need to tell me these things..."

"I know Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, now feeling VERY sick, was it Destruction's magic?

Destruction raises his hand and blasts as Sakura with a huge magical blast, knocking the CardCaptor flying into a nearby tree.

Syaoran looks up into the sky and sees Kerberous and Yue floating there, about to hit Destruction with magic themselves.

Syaoran turns and runs over to his girlfriend, helping Sakura to her feet.

Sakura looks at Destruction, then closes her eyes.

'I would run Sakura... Your no match for him right now'

Sakura opens her eyes and nods. "Yeah...You're right Andrew"

Syaoran blinks. "Huh?"

Sakura grabs a hold of Syaoran's hand and begins to run back towards her home, hoping that Yue and Kerberous would keep her and Syaoran safe.

[At the Kinomoto residence, in Sakura's room]

Sakura panted as she arrived in her room, with her Sakura card book in her right hand. "Thank god we got back in time"

Syaoran nods. "Yeah...Now will you tell me what visions you have been having?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I will do Syaoran..."

Kero and Yue who had just returned from fighting Destruction were heavily damaged.

Kero looks at Sakura with crossed arms. "I suggest you tell us now Sakura... You can't do this alone"

'I agree with your boy-friend and the guardians Sakura'

Sakura nods her head, and begins to tell all three of them of the visions.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	5. The plot thickens

Welcome to Part 5! Thanks go to James Birdsong and Mr Dongles for reviewing! :D

* * *

"I see..." Whispered Kero.

Yue binks. "So...Andrew was warning you?"

Sakura nods her head. "Yeah..." She looks down as she hears a faint song, and she smiles slightly.

Syaoran shakes his head and then looks at Sakura. "Are you alright?"

Sakura looks to Syaoran and nods. "Y-yeah...why?" She could hear the song still... it was almost as if, she was the only one to hear it.

"Its just...you don't normally faze out like that" Syaoran sits down on the edge of her bed.

Sakura looks to Kero as the sun guardian looks at her. "Sakura...What song are you hearing right now?"

"I'm not sure...it goes something like this..."

Yue's eyes widened as he began to hear the song, along with Kero's sign of shock. Syaoran looks between all three of them.

Sakura begins to breath deeply, "You... Tide has come and come again, with hardly trees, mistletoe and snowmen...As the carol sings out, for peace on this very night...bells ring out, rejoice this time..."

As she carried on singing, all three who were around her, could sense another presence...

"Andrew..." Syaoran spots Andrew standing next to him out of the corner of his eye.

Andrew smiled as he joined in with Sakura in the chorus of the song, pulling out a flute and politely playing the song's tune. "I hear the Christmas Angels..." Sakura whispered.

"Impossible..." Whispered Yue as he looked between Sakura and Andrew.

After the song, Andrew puts his flute away and Sakura looks directly at him with a look of sincerity. "Are you Andrew?"

Andrew nods his head. "Yeah..."

"You're not supposed to know that song Sakura"

Sakura blinks and looks to Yue. "Hoeh? Why not?"

Andrew lowers his head and smiles. "That was the song that they played at Clow Reed's Funeral"

"Huh!" Syaoran looks to Andrew and then to Yue. "Is that true?" Yue nodded solemly.

Sakura looks to Andrew and he looks to the young sourceress. "You said I needed training?"

Andrew nods his head. "Yes you do...in your current state, you can't take on Destruction...let alone defeat and capture him"

Yue as well as Kero look to each other and then they nod at Sakura. "He's telling the truth unfortunately Sakura..."

Sakura looks down with a look of sadness on her face.

Andrew walks over to Sakura and places a hand on her shoulder. "Try not to be sad Sakura...With time you will be more powerful then him"

Sakura shakes her head slowly. "It's not that..."

Andrew blinks, then his eyes widen. "I think I know what you mean..."

Syaoran with Kero as well as Yue look at them both with confusion in thier eyes. "What's going on?"

Andrew returns his face to a more peaceful expression, he then turns to look at Syaoran.

"Have you been truthful to her guardians?"

Syaoran narrows his eyes at Andrew. "Why do you ask?"

Andrew looks back to Sakura and nods. "Do you want to tell them or shall I?"

Sakura did not know what to say as she sat down on her bed, close to the headboard. She opens her mouth but nothing came out.

"Alright, I'll tell them"

Kero looks to them both. "Tell us what?"

Andrew looks to Yue, then to Kero, finally Syaoran.

"You're not going to believe this..."

Syaoran's eyes widened as he caught on to what Andrew was on about. "I haven't done anything...I swear!"

Andrew smiles warmly at him then looks to Yue and Kero. "I understand that Syaoran...but there is a more powerful magic in play here..."

Kero looks Andrew dead in the eye. "What is it?"

Andrew looks to Kero as he takes in a deep breath.

Sakura whispered something as she laid down on her bed.

Yue looks to Sakura with a questioning glance. "What is it Sakura?"

"Stop keeping us in suspense! I can't take it!" Kero nearly yelled, as Yue stood next to Syaoran.

Andrew looks to Sakura, obviously hearing what she had said. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nods her head slowly as she begins to cry.

Kero looks to Sakura and flies over to her. "Sakura, What's wrong, do you have a fever or something?"

"Its more then that..."

Andrew looks to Yue. "I think it would be best if I told you first..." He looks to Syaoran and Kero, they nod and leave the room very slowly.

Yue looks to Andrew. "What is so important that I must know first?"

"You must know first, because Yue... you promised to protect her, did you not?"

Yue lowers his head. "How did you know that?"

"Its my job as the Star Guardian"

Yue's expression went to steller shock.

"Not only that...but I think...Sakura is saying that...She's..."

Yue's expression went back to normal as he looked to Sakura, gulping slightly. "Dieing?"

"Close"

Yue grumbles slightly. "What then?"

Andrew takes in a deep breath, just as Sakura sits up in her bed. "She told me..."

Yue was getting annoyed at all the secrecy but decided to let Andrew tell him.

"In other words... Your master, Sakura Kinomoto, is...pregnant"

[TO BE CONTINUED]

* * *

The plot thickens...


	6. Revelations

Here is Part 6...ENJOY! :D

* * *

"What did you say?" Yue whispered, shocked to his core about this revelation. Something, however did not add up for him.

Andrew nods his head as Sakura lowered her's, "I said that Sakura is pregnant...what else do you want to know?"

"Firstly, how?"

Andrew looks to Sakura who was shaking with fear, then he looked back to Yue. "I'm not sure if I had to be honest, Syaoran should have been the one...but other then him...pure magic forces are at work"

Yue nods slowly, trying to take it all in. "How long has she been like this?"

Sakura looks up and looks over to Yue. "About... six months..."

Yue blinks, shock registering in his face again. "Why did you not tell us Sakura?" Yue walks over to Sakura's bed-side and kneels down in front of his master.

Sakura tries to stop a tear from falling from her face as she takes in a deep breath. "I was afraid...of what you guys would think of me"

Andrew looks to Sakura's bedroom door, where Syaoran and Kero were standing. "You heard?"

"Y-yeah" Syaoran walks over to Sakura's bed-side next to Yue and looks down at his girlfriend. "Did you tell anyone?"

Sakura shakes her head. "N-no..."

Kero looks to Andrew. "How did you know then? If she didn't tell you?"

Andrew smiles slightly at Kero, "Use your magical senses... you can tell that there is another life-form in her, can't you?"

Kero closes his eyes and then nods. "Your right..."

Syaoran places a hand on Sakura's and the sourceress looks up at Syaoran. "I'm sorry I did not tell you Syaoran... but... I didn't want to have more stress...what with Destruction and everything"

The house begins to shake, Andrew looks out of the window. "Stay still Sakura..." Andrew walks over to the window and out of it, only to spot Destruction standing on a nearby telephone pole.

Syaoran stands up and stands next to Andrew. "He's back"

"Yeah"

Yue shakes his head. "Sakura... we need to get you out of here..."

"Why?"

Kero flies over to Sakura and sits down on the bed in his plush form. "It wouldn't be good if you lose the child... further, we can't have another incident like what happened before"

Sakura nods her head and then looks to Yue. "But... What about you guys, won't you guys get hurt?"

"Don't worry about us, its you we're here to protect, after all we're friends right?"

"Y-yeah"

Andrew glances at Syaoran, as the Chinese guy glanced back at him. "What do you think we should do Andrew?"

"Run"

Syaoran blinks. "Huh?"

"We need to get Sakura out of here...I have a plan"

Yue looks over to Andrew. "What's that?"

"I'll provide the distraction this time... Yue and Kero fly protection for her... while Syaoran keeps any dangerous magic at bay... Is that agreed?"

Sakura looks over to Andrew just as Yue+Syaoran+Kero nod thier heads. "But but...What if you get hurt Andrew?"

Andrew narrows his eyes at Destruction as Destruction hovers up into the air. "We have no choice Sakura... get moving everyone...now!" Andrew opens the window and flies out of the window, pulling out a sword of his own. Facing Destruction toe to toe in swordplay, high in the skies above Tomoeda.

[Time: 23-00]

Within a matter of moments, after the group had left the Kinomoto residence, huge waves of magical energy could be seen by the group, as Andrew and Destruction traded blow for blow, sword strike after punch...The battle was intense.

Sakura held her stomach as the group arrived in Penguin Park. "Owwwww..."

Syaoran looks at Sakura. "Are you alright?"

Sakura shakes her head. "No... I feel as though...I'm going to be sick"

Syaoran's eyes widen as Yue and Kero land next to him. "We need to get her under the slide...She needs to rest, she'll be safe there for awhile"

Yue nods and walks over to the hurting sourceress. "Here" Yue picks up Sakura and walks over to the Penguin Park slide.

"Hoeh?"

Syaoran smiles as he walked next to Keroberous, "One of Sakura's favourite phrases"

Kero nods as they arrive underneath the slide. "Yeah"

[MEANWHILE IN AMERICA, NEW YORK 7:00pm]

Tomoyo walked through the endless streets, heading for her work place, The Camera Exotic Heaven, so she could learn more about camera work.

She blinks as she looks over to a perticular individual standing, maybe waiting for a taxi?

"Eriol?" As she approached him, Eriol turned and smiled at Tomoyo. "Hey Tomoyo"

Tomoyo smiles as they shake hands and begin to talk together. "So... How have you been? Last I heard you went back to England?"

Eriol nods his head. "Yeah... I came over here for a brief vis-"

Eriol's words get cut off, as he senses something going disasterously wrong on the other side of the World.

Tomoyo looks to Eriol with a curious gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah...Destruction's back... and so is..."

"Destruction?" Tomoyo whispers, "Another Clow Card? I thought Sakura had them all?"

"Not all of them"

Tomoyo's eyes widen as she tried to think.

"No...Andrew's there too"

Tomoyo blinks in confusion. "Who's Andrew?"

"Someone that Clow Reed had as an apprentice... He's the worst person I have ever had the misfortune to teach"

"Why's that?"

"You know that some magician's have special abilities?"

Tomoyo nods slowly. "Yeah..."

"Well...I fear that Sakura is going to have a child soon... but not of her own choosing"

"Oh my...I've got to get back to Japan right away!"

"Yeah, I agree...I'll go with you...You're going to need help"

Tomoyo nods and then turns around, hieling down a Taxi. "Taxi!"

The next yellow Taxi to drive past them, stops and Eriol and Tomoyo get in.

"Where too?"

"JFK Airport"

"Alright then, lets do it"

Eriol looks to Tomoyo as he switches off the communication device so that the driver could not hear them.

"We've got to get there soon...There's no telling what Andrew's done, or Destruction for that matter"

Tomoyo nods. "Yeah"

[TO BE CONTINUED]


	7. The Castle of Glass - Part 1

My sincere apologies for this chapter not being as long as the others... I am struggling to stay positive atm... But that will not stop me from at least updating a bit! ;D  
ENJOY!

* * *

_**Card Captor Sakura:- The Star Guardian**_

_**Chapter 6  
The Castle of Glass - Part 1  
**_

Sakura Kinomoto had never been in this situation before, on one hand she had a new guardian fighting to save her life... and on the other? She was going to give birth in a few months... She didn't know what to do.

"Kero..."

Kero looks to Sakura and walks over to her, while Yue and Syaoran made sure that Andrew and Destruction weren't going to come their way anytime soon.

"Sakura? Are you feeling okay?"

Sakura shook her auburn haired head, "No... I'm..."

Within a matter of seconds Sakura's eyes looked glazed over with a light blue hue to them.

"Yue!"

Yue looked over to the pair and races over to Sakura's side. "Master!" He shouted as he knelt down next to Sakura.

[Meanwhile with Andrew and Destruction]

"You can't win this fight... Andrew" Destruction smirked as they traded another blow.

Andrew looks down and tries to think, 'He's right' He thought to himself, 'If I'm not careful I might just be finished...'

"Hold it!"

Destruction looked down to see Eriol and Tomoyo just on the outskirts of the battlefield, nearby where Sakura was. He smirks.

"You should not have come here... Clow... Now you die!" Destruction, within a matter of seconds sent a gigantic wave of magical energy down towards the group on the ground.

Andrew, without a moment to lose, flies down at high speed and (thankfully) manages to get below Destruction and hold his magical wave with his sword... His only hope was that Destruction wouldn't be able to keep it up.

[TO BE CONTINUED]


End file.
